


Slay your demons during the day (so they don't catch you at night)

by Bellarke_Haleb



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, Kidfic, auntoctavia, soldier!bellamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Haleb/pseuds/Bellarke_Haleb
Summary: Bellamy decides to enlist in the army to pay for college. Clarke doesn't want him to leave, but he does. Three years later, Bellamy comes home to Clarke and Octavia and is surprised to see someone else waiting for him.





	Slay your demons during the day (so they don't catch you at night)

“Bell, please tell me you aren’t serious.” Clarke pleads while looking at him. “You can not seriously be considering risking your life at war for- for a scholarship!” 

 

Bellamy sighs, not wanting to fight about this. They fought about it before, when he first brought up the idea to her.

 

“Clarke, I don’t have a choice, and you know it. This is what I have to do for Octavia’s sake. I will be able to get a scholarship for myself and save up money for her.” 

 

“There are other ways, Bell… Please.” She steps in front of him looking deep into his chocolate brown eyes. “I can’t lose you too…”

 

Bellamy closes his eyes at that, hearing her voice crack when she said that and seeing the tears in her eyes. He knew it would be hard for her to come to terms with it, considering that’s how she lost her father.

 

“Clarke...Babe, you know if there was another way I wouldn’t do this.” He tries to reason as he reaches out towards her.

 

“There  _ are _ other ways Bellamy. The thing is, you just want to take the easy way out!” She yells at him angrily as she turns away from him. 

 

“None of this is easy for me, Clarke. Do you think I  _ want _ to leave? Do you think I  _ want _ to go off to war knowing that the two most important women in my life will be right here worrying their asses off  _ because of me _ ? I don’t _ want _ to do this and this is in  _ no way  _ easy for me, but I’m doing it. And I really wish that you wouldn’t be mad at me because of it.”

 

He walks over to her and turns her around. She still has tears falling down her face and she refuses to look up at him, knowing that if she did, there was no way she was letting him walk out that door and into a warzone. 

 

“Clarke, look at me... _ please _ .” He pleads. He lifts her chin up in an attempt to get her to look at him. 

 

“When do you leave?” She asks him. “Friday,” he responds. She closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath. It was Wednesday, which meant she only had two days left with him before he was gone for who knows how long. “Does anyone else know?” She asks as she looks up at him. 

 

He sighs, “No, not yet.” 

 

She walks closer to him and wraps her arms around him. “I hate that you still want to do this, but we only have a two days left together before you leave and I don’t want to spend them fighting with you… I want to make them count.”

 

She looks up at him into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes and pushes herself up to kiss him. He leans down, meeting her in the middle. 

 

The kiss starts getting heated and she starts letting her hands roam around his chest and under the hem of his shirt. 

 

He pulls away and looks into her sky blue eyes. “Are you sure?” He asks and she nods before leaning up again. 

 

He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist, his hands holding her up by her thighs. He walks them through their house to the room they share. He wants the little moments like these to last forever, and he tried to make it all go as slow as possible, as if that was the only thing holding him together, and little did they know, it might just be.

 

Clarke wakes up in his arms the next day. She turns over to look at his sleeping form. She couldn’t understand why he would do this to her. He knew she loved him and could never bear the thought of losing him. She had lost so much already, but he had too. She knew that nothing could make him change his mind, but oh how she wished she could. 

 

He stirs awake and looks up at her with a frown. 

 

“You are thinking too much, princess.” He states while looking deep into her sky blue eyes. He sighs and states, “They told me that I wouldn’t be there long, three years at most.”

 

“Three years is a long time to be away, Bell…” she sighs. 

 

“But after that, I can come back, they will pay my scholarship and I can be with you--” 

 

“ _ If _ you come back, nothing will be the same. I know what war does to people and I don’t want you to go through that.” She says. “It’ll destroy you..” She whispers under her breath while trying to hold back her tears, for him and for her dad. 

 

She gets up and changes, heading for the bedroom door. “Where are you going Clarke?” 

 

“I’ll be back later. Don’t follow me, just-- I need some time alone,” She walks out of the bedroom door and out into the living room area. 

 

Bellamy hears the front door open and slam shut. He sighs as he too gets ready for his day.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed part 1 and remember feedback is always appreciated :) (Also let me know if you want me to continue this story.


End file.
